Missing You
by xOx ShinjiHirako XoX
Summary: Just a little one-shot about what Hisana thinks of Byakuya and how much she misses him when he goes off on a mission. Pretty sucky summary, I know, so I suggest you read it *wink wink*. WARNING: cheesy and corny. Please R&R. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.


**Hello people of the world and welcome to my Hisana/Byakuya FanFiction :) I was actually in the middle of typing one of my other FanFictions when this popped into my head and I had to write it down. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not so please give me some feedback. Thanks a bunch and enjoy.**

Hisana was worried sick. Byakuya had gone on an urgent mission and had been gone for two hours already. He had told her to go to bed, but she couldn't sleep. Not while her beloved husband was fighting Hollows and who knew what else. She knew he was strong and capable of protecting himself, but wasn't it natural for her to worry?

Pacing up and down the bedroom, Hisana was going insane. What happened if he got hurt? Or even worse, what happened if he was killed? Not only would she lose her soul mate, but the Kuchiki's would surely kick her out since Byakuya was no longer there to protect her.

"Calm down Hisana," she told herself, "Just calm down."

After several deep breaths, the girl had felt less anxious. She decided to brush her hair since it was tangled. The request for Byakuya's assistance had come in the middle of the night, so they had been sleeping. Well, at least her dear Byakuya was. Hisana rarely slept, but she didn't tell in fear of worrying Byakuya. He already had so much stress; with being the head of a noble clan as well as a captain. She couldn't possibly imagine how much work he went through.

Hisana felt ashamed that she could do little to help her husband. He had always told her that she just being there was enough, but Hisana wished she could assist him. Even to take away some of his pain and anxiety away would make her feel useful. Everyone thought he was an uptight person who didn't care about anything but work, but they were wrong. So very, very wrong about Byakuya.

He was gentle and kind, always helping her whenever it was needed. Even when she didn't deserve his mercy, Byakuya had always shown it to her. He had taken her into his home, and even helped her search for Rukia. He had punished all those who had made fun of her when she first arrived; calling her names and insulting her savagely. And for that, Hisana was eternally grateful.

If Byakuya asked anything of her, she would give it to him without hesitation. He was so special, and she loved watching him shine. Even though she was a powerless person who came from the lowest of the low, Byakuya treated her as an equal. She made it her goal to be strong for him. It made him smile, and she adored his smile. It made him look so childish and cute.

Ginrei had shown Hisana a few photos of Byakuya when he was young, and they made her heart melt. Those big, blue eyes looked so lively, but as time went on, and Byakuya's life as a noble pressured him into a corner, that light began to die. It completely disappeared when his parents had died, leaving him alone with a strict grandfather.

She had tried so hard to awaken that light, but failed to do so. Maybe they would in time. But for now, she would do everything in her power to make her Byakuya happy. She would let him relax against her, brush his hair, neaten his uniform, and kiss him whenever he needed one. She was so lucky to be blessed with such an angel in this dark and lonely world.

The door clicked open, and Hisana turned her head to see Byakuya walking in. She dropped her brush and dashed over to him, climbing over the bed and around the cupboard. Once Hisana had reached him, her arms flew around his neck and she planted kisses all over his cheeks.

"Hisana, did you wait up for me?" his voice was like a melody to her ears.

A blush colored her pale cheeks as she nodded shyly. There was a long, intense silence. Did she do something wrong by staying awake? Was he angry with her? Hisana hated it when Byakuya was angry with her, it always made her sad and disgusted with herself.

His head rested against her shoulder and he murmured, "Thank you, Hisana."

A smile crept on her lips, and she closed her eyes, "I missed Byakuya-sama."

That bright shine in his eyes stayed concealed underneath her messy hair, and his hold on her tightened. His lips brushed against her neck while his thumb rubbed up and down her back. She was so tiny and fragile, just like a flower. She always had such a nice scent; a mixture of trees and old books. But it was her kind nature that appealed to him the most. She was equal in both beauty and personality, and he loved her so much for that.

Byakuya half-closed his eyes and whispered, "I missed you too, Hisana."

* * *

**Ta-da! Hoped you liked it and if you didn't then I really can't blame you. I thought it was kind of cheesy and corny, but my inner writer was dying to post it. Please remember to review and thanks for reading this :)**

** xOx ShinjiHirako XoX**


End file.
